


You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

by Partially_Stars



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Get this boy some comfort, He misses Jack, In which Kent reacts to the video, Jack is portrayed kinda like an ass, Kent is heartbroken, Kent just wants to be happy again, M/M, but that's only because Kent is sad, he can't process their break up properly, my poor son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partially_Stars/pseuds/Partially_Stars
Summary: Kent knew that Jack would move on one day, but hell, he didn't realize how bad it would hurt.Or: Kent sees the video of Jack and Bitty kissing.





	You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Check Please work! Hopefully I'll be posting more, especially if you guys like this one!

You know that sinking feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you see or hear something heartbreaking? When it feels like your stomach is caving in on itself and you can't feel anything else? Kent knew the feeling well. But this, oh god. This felt ten times worse than that. Kent couldn't even catch his breath, he felt like he should be gasping for air but he couldn't even move. He was frozen in place while the video kept playing. He wanted so badly to look away, but he couldn't even bring himself to do that. 

Kent had always loved Jack, that fact would always be true. Kent would continue to always love Jack, just like he would continue to always miss him. Somehow, Kent had convinced himself that one day Jack would come back to him. That he would open his door and Jack would be standing there waiting for him. And Kent would bring him into his arms and he would kiss him like he used to kiss him. They would spend their lives in normal, domestic bliss. He dreamt that Jack would finally want to be open about their relationship and they could hold hands in public and Kent could kiss Jack before his games and they would be happy. That's all Kent had ever really wanted. To be happy with Jack. He thought that maybe, just maybe, it would work out for them and he could achieve that goal. 

There was a part, small or not, there was a part of Kent that was furious. There was a part of him that wanted to stand up and smash his drink on the floor, break his barstool, and do damage to the bar that he would have to pay thousands of dollars to repair. How dare Jack do this to him. How dare he go and do what Kent earned for with someone else on live television. How dare he do it knowing that Kent would see, knowing how it would hurt him. Kent never asked Jack for much, he just wanted to be able to be with him in public. But here comes Jack's little boyfriend kissing him on live television like it's nothing. Kent wanted to slam his fist onto the bar until he felt better. He wanted to scream about how unfair it is that it's not him with Jack. He wanted to let everyone know that he was Jack's way before this new guy arrived. That all the rumors about their love affair was true and how Jack refused to let people know about it. That small part of Kent was seething and wanted to do something drastic. But he didn't. Kent stayed where he sat and kept his rage under control. 

Jack once told him that he didn't think he would ever be able to love someone like he loved him. Kent had smiled so wide and for so long that his mouth actually became slightly sore. He held Jack so tightly that night, pressed kisses to the side of his face and whispered about how much he loved Jack, about he would never let him go. In the end, it wasn't Kent that let go. Jack slowly pulled away from him, leaving him little by little. They started to fight more about wanting different things. Kent just wanted to let the public know that Jack Zimmerman was his, but Jack didn't want to ruin their careers. Kent took that as Jack saying he didn't love Kent as much as he loved Jack. Almost every night ended in a huge blowout fight. Kent usually went to sleep either slightly crying or boiling with anger. But there were some nights when Jack allowed Kent to crawl into his bed with him and hold him, both of them apologizing until they fell asleep. Those were the nights where Kent thought that things would be okay between them. At the end of the day, they loved each other. Didn't they? 

The day that they finally broke up was a mutual thing, even if one side was more to blame than the other. Kent had mentioned how nice it would be if they were able to be open to the public about their relationship and when Jack calmly declined, Kent lost it. Kent wasn't ashamed of who he was, not when he was with Jack. Kent knew that whatever backlash they would receive for coming out, they would still have each other there for comfort. Kent went on to scream about this to Jack. He screamed about how if Jack really loved him like he said that he did, he wouldn't mind letting people know about them. He screamed about how he was sick of being the only one in their relationship who wanted more. What if one day they decided they wanted to get married, would he demand a quick run down to the court house? Would they never even be able to consider a possible family? Kent shouted those questions and more as he threw things around the room. He broke a lamp by throwing it against a bookshelf, he swiped all the things off his desk off in a quick motion, and he even tore down the blinds. He destroyed what he could reach all while screaming at his boyfriend, the person he only asked one thing of. He began to cry as he trashed his room. He could barely catch his breath when he was down. He just sat against the bed with his head in his hands and hyperventilating. He knew at that point that there was no going back. He loved Jack more than he loved anything else, but he couldn't live like this. When Jack sat down and started rubbing his back to soothe him, Kent said what they were both thinking. "I think we need to end this, Jack." Jack agreed with him. 

Kent felt all of the pain from that night rushing back to him and then some. In that moment he knew that Jack had thrown away any possibility of them getting back together ever. Jack was over him, and he was obviously more in love with Bitty than he ever loved Kent. Kent made an excuse and left the bar to go home after the video was over. He went home, got into bed, and thought about how he would never share this bed with Jack. How he could never be able to touch Jack again, never hold or kiss him. He would never get to feel Jack's hand in his and his head on his shoulder. He would never have Jack again, and he would always miss him. Jack wasn't his anymore and now it was even more official than the night they broke up. All that Kent could do was cry about it, which left him feeling emptier than before. Kent felt like the shell of an empty, heartbroken person. He didn't feel anything like he did prior to knowing and loving Jack. He wasn't sure if he ever would again. 

Kent wasn't sure if he would be okay again, but he had hopes that maybe one day he would be able to at least love someone half as much as he had loved Jack. He didn't know if even that were possible though. He just wanted to feel like he wasn't a second choice, like he wasn't a downgrade in the eyes of anyone. Obviously, Jack thought that he was. Jack thought that Kent was selfish and that he wasn't the person Jack wanted to come out with. Kent wasn't good enough for Jack, he had made it very clear. Kent felt betrayed by someone who wasn’t even his anymore. Maybe one day, Kent would feel full again. But today wasn't that day. 

"You said you'd grow old with me, Jack. What happened? What did I do?"


End file.
